


As One: Ardbert/Meteor Collection

by BARALAIKA, Shiwah



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Intersex, M/M, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiwah/pseuds/Shiwah
Summary: Ardbert/Meteor (Default WoL) drabbles and musings from Shiwah and myself, cleaned up and made into fic-ish form. Casual/chatty prose.
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Brigand

**Author's Note:**

> Pornverse au, Ardbert has a body, Meteor has a pussy. Don't @ us.

Meteor is a tease and Ardbert can only take so much; when such a handsome whore plays dangerous games, he's bound to suffer the consequences.  Despite his humble upbringing, Ardbert is a warrior— possessed of a temper and a heavy hand, Meteor needs to goad him a bit before Ardbert trusts that he can take whatever punishment he can dish out.  
  
There’s something so _delightful_ about Ardbert shoving him against a wall in a dark corner of a settlement. The sick thrill of discovery mixed with heightened tempers and heated passion is enough for farm boy to snap and give in to his instincts. He boosts the last few inches on the balls of his feet, all to growl into Meteor's ear as he grips his wrists and holds them behind his back.  
  
_”Give me all your money, your supplies... and your cunt, whore.”_ Playing highwayman mugger suits Ardbert, makes his face flush and heart race as Meteor groans and tugs at his hands. _”A Warrior of Light belongs to the people... so you belong to me. You get it?”  
  
_ _“Don’t hurt me, take what you want—“   
  
_ _“So easy? All those muscles are wasted on a slut.”_ Gods, they love it when Ardbert plays mean... and love it even more when he lowers his voice to a whisper. _“That isn’t too much, is it?”  
  
_ Meteor shakes his head _—_ a grin spreading over his face _—_ and Ardbert presses himself up against his ass, letting him feel how hard his cock is against the swell of his thick, muscular cheeks.  
  
_“Something funny?”_ Ardbert demands, his switch in tone quick enough to shock Meteor into a soft gasp as Ardbert lets go of his hands and grabs him instead, feels him up and squeezes his tits like a clumsy-handed lad having his first fumble in the hay. His grip is so hard it makes Meteor groan as he loosens his trousers and pulls them down enough to let Ardbert get at him, ever the eager slut.  
  
It takes a few seconds for Ardbert to pull open the strings of his own pants, seconds where his warm hands are not groping Meteor like a sex-starved wretch, seconds where Meteor's cunt is dripping, empty... until it _isn't_. Ardbert wastes no time in roughly shoving two thick fingers between Meteor's tensed legs. Meteor's head snaps upwards with a deeper groan and his legs part as much as they can with rough-spun cloth still in the way around his thick thighs. Ardbert prods and tests his readiness, fingers up to the root into the other's cunt and when they come out out thoroughly soaked? It's enough preparation. His cock bobs in his hand as he takes it to line it up with Meteor's entrance.  
  
_"Brace yourself. I won't be gentle,”_ Ardbert growls, the sound catching on the back of his throat.  
  
_“You’ve been plenty gentle already,”_ Meteor manages. He was ready well before Ardbert decided to take him. He cants his hips towards the other man; an open invitation.  
  
Ardbert knows he can fit without stretching him, but he always fingers him anyway. It only serves to excite Meteor more, to tease him and encourage him wetter and needier and has him arching his back into Ardbert. He shifts his feet wider, brings himself down to make sure his ever-so-slightly shorter ravisher can reach properly.... and shudders as Ardbert’s hot, throbbing prick runs through his lips.  


_"Look at you. So eager to be claimed by a brigand... are you proud of yourself?”_ Ardbert whisper-groans as he drags the thick ridge of his prick up through Meteor’s sumptuous snatch, so wet, so silken. He rests the head of his prick against his softly gaping, throbbing hole and lets it sit there, moments ticking by almost audibly as Meteor’s resolve is tested. _”Look how badly you want me, it’s like you’ve never been fucked before. How long have you gone without cock, hm?”_ It’s all the things that Ardbert dreamt of saying, cruel and erotic, humiliating and arousing, that make Meteor whine from the back of his throat. Ardbert watches his hands ball into fists above his head as he screws his eyes shut. _”Desperate slut.”  
  
_ He reaches down to guide his cock into Meteor’s dripping, ravenous cunt and immediately, is blown away by how _hot_ he is inside, how _soft_ each wrinkle of flesh is and how his dick slides through them. Well trained muscles thrum around him, covetously gripping Ardbert as he reaches around Meteor’s hip and settles his wide hand on his cunt cleft; two fingers slide down and catch his long, thick clit and stroke him when their bodies meet with the thud of Ardbert’s prick against Meteor’s cervix. They fit together perfectly, like a puzzle box. A smashed glass pieced back together.  
  
They savour the moment for a moment too long to stay in character... but neither of them care. _”Y-You’ll sunder me,”_ Meteor pleads. _”Be careful!”_ Ardbert scoffs into his neck, presses his lips into pale skin... and begins to _fuck_ him.  
  
Each thrust sends Meteor into the wall, scrapes his pretty face along brickwork and has him groaning like a beast in heat. He pushes back against his beautiful shard and smacks their hips together all the harder, caught between Ardbert's fingers and his solid, muscular body. A strong arm, wrapped in heavy fur and plates of armour, wraps around his beefy body and holds him tight enough for Meteor to sigh and fully submit, sighing deep as his eyes glaze over and jaw drops.  
  
_"You're mine now, cunt,"_ Ardbert growls as he squeezes his prize, his shard, his reflection and savours the sensation of a moment of relaxation in Meteor's body... and knows that it is of bliss. _"Forever. **Mine** forever,"_ he insists, words choppy as he refuses to stop fucking the Warrior of Light's perfect, loose, ruined cunt for a moment.  
  
Meteor's mouth tries to move, but he can't find the words as he clenches tight around Ardbert's cock, holds him, _holds him..._ and throbs rapidly, shuddering as he cums for Ardbert, holding on to his arm and leaning back into his weight. His brow crumples as he almost sobs through his waves of pleasure, thick clit stroked mercilessly as Ardbert's pace refuses to slow and keeps Meteor going until it _hurts_ _—_ his silent cry of ecstasy turns into a agonising joy until Ardbert takes his fingers back and leaves Meteor to shudder in his grasp. He grips his hip instead, balls and body slapping into Meteor with wet, vulgar smacks as his cunt runs over with pussy-cum and Ardbert's pre, a slew of juices that drench them both from groin to thigh completely. Each throb of his orgasm massages Ardbert ever closer, his looseness a torment each time his muscles let go. It's like nothing else Ardbert has ever felt. A beautiful torture, a tease in every way, making him work harder and harder, his snarl a beast's as instincts kick in... and he grabs the exposed, muscular junction of Meteor's neck and shoulder with his teeth.  
  
_"Ardbert!"_ Meteor gasps, sudden pain shocking him out of his haze. He leans his head into his shard's, closes his hands over Ardbert's and lets the Warrior claim him.  
  
A final clash of their bodies has Meteor pinned tight between brick, teeth and muscle as Ardbert seeds him deep and hard with spurt after spurt of pent-up cum drenching his cervix, desperate to make it into his womb. He fills Meteor's cunt with harsh huffs through his nose and teeth buried deep in his flesh, until it runs back out of the Source's hero and back down Ardbert's balls, dripping from them both where they join. Only when he's done does he let go with his mouth and gently soothes the deep semicircles he made in Meteor's shoulder, placing sucking kisses in-between pants for breath.  
  
Neither want to part. It simply feels better together, as one.


	2. Ardbert Anal Mania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual musings about Ardbert getting hooked on anal. ❤︎
> 
> Includes chatty language, rather than full-on prose.

Please consider: Meteor giving Ardbert the strap. Pinning him down against the ground and pounding his ass as if they were animals rutting, clapping off of his muscular cheeks and thighs with enough force to leave stripes across Ardbert’s flesh from his harness.  
  
Meteor is bigger and stronger and Ardbert drools hopelessly, trapped under his weight so _willingly_. This sense of being overpowered and claimed, despite practically begging for it, it’s intoxicating! It helps that Meteor’s cock is so thick and so long, stretching his asshole tight and reaching so _deep_ inside him that Ardbert can’t help but groan pathetically. His prostate is worked over so hard that he spunks himself without touching his cock and wails beneath Meteor’s bulk, trying to choke out his name but only managing to garble something. _Ah... did I overdo it?_ Meteor asks sheepishly, lowering himself to Ardbert’s ear... but all he gets is a blissed-out gurgle. Oops!  
  
When he’s done, Meteor feasts on that cute, sore asshole and melt Ardbert’s brain some more. He tongue-fucks him mercilessly and stretches him hard on some thick fingers, gets Ardbert hooked on anal orgasms until jerking his cock desperately isn’t enough any more.  
  
Ardbert’s ruined. He hasn’t fingered himself before, but he tries it on his bedroll when he’s finally alone and... oh. He sobs into his pillow as he brings himself off with spit-slicked fingers and wishes, so badly, that they were Meteor’s tough-guy cock.  That’s it. He’s hooked. How in the hells could he ever admit it to anybody around him? Ardbert’s vulgar desire is his dirty little secret, his shameful addiction.  
  
Master craftsman he is, Meteor makes a plug for Ardbert, puts some of his skills to use and design something to keep him stretched and wanting more. How cute would it be if he just wore it all the time? Any rocky ride giving him a major hard-on, the movement of battle, even just sitting and clenching his muscles... and how quickly it gets too small for him! So desperate for _more_ , trying to find things to fuck himself with that are thicker and longer, hopeless and consumed by his maddening need to drain his prostate... but all the while, wishing it was Meteor doing it to him. So often, Ardbert finds himself sobbing in desperation, smashing his hips down into his bedroll and into his plug, tears running down his face from how _needy_ he is, how badly he wishes Meteor were there to get him off properly... and how much he loves his voice and his instruction. His cock has to get so sensitive after being left alone for so long that a mouth on him would be such a sensation overload.  
  
Meteor fucking him is great, but please also consider: thick fingers up Ardbert’s tight asshole and all the strength of his beefy arm bearing down on the poor guy’s helpless prostate. Meteor can milk him fucking dry before Ardbert knows what the fuck is going on, being cruelly forced into climax after climax as he begs for more so well with his loud, pathetic, adorable, wordless noises. Just strangled keening and groaning, totally boneless and flopped against Meteor, every muscle in his body twitching until he cums dry, hips bucking in the air.  
  
Covered in his own cum and drenched in sweat, he’s everything that Meteor could want. He lets his head roll onto Meteor’s shoulder and huffs for breath, held so lovingly in such strong, safe arms— Meteor kisses his neck, his bobbing Adam’s apple, down to his collar bones... and watches Ardbert’s cum drip from his muscular belly and down his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Would you like to join a kink fiction Discord that loves Final Fantasy?
> 
> Cantisama's Secret is open again, to indulge all of our awful, filthy desires. We're a friendly, welcoming bunch who love to create and encourage each other in their works, with interests from the tame to extreme. If you're 21+ and are looking for a comfortable place to explore ideas and share your thoughts, seek roleplay, enjoy writing prompts and chat about video games, please give us a look.
> 
> We manually screen and verify applicants, so please don't worry about bad faith actors, trolls or spam. : )
> 
> If you like the sound of that, come on down!  
> discord.gg/2yGprAnJHy


End file.
